


Entwined

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Sparklings, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



**Title:** Entwined  
 **Verse:** G1 AU with hints of Animated.  
 **Series:** Night Cycle Verse  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings/Content:** Violence. Mech-Preg. Sparklings. Fluff. Sticky. Spark sex.  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Barricade/Meister. Bluestreak/Prowl.  
 **Notes:** Not mine!!!  
 **Words:** 8134  
  
Meister leaned against the cool wall listening to Barricade talk about his day. Prowl always kept the mech busy. More So since Bluestreak’s abduction. Meister could not blame the mech for his paranoia. Not really. Not after what had happened. He could and did blame the mech for the stress Barricade was under. He tried not to think too hard on it. It made his spark clench.  
  
Three vorns had passed since that fateful day, and many things had changed. But Barricade had yet to judge him worthy of the gift. It hurt. He almost said something to Barricade to that effect, but he felt guilty doing so. The mech had done so much for him as it was, so Meister did not feel it was in his right to demand such a thing. No. Really. He figured he was just a passing fancy...which pained him as well. He had always hoped that Barricade would one day come to love him, as much as he loved Barricade. The mech never said as much though, so Meister was left wondering exactly what his place was, and he was far too scared to ask for fear of being driven off.  
  
It was an endless circular argument that he seemed to just be stuck in. While everyone else seemed to have moved on, he was...stuck.  
  
Barricade stopped, “Meister, did you hear me?”  
  
Meister blinked at him, energon rushing to his cheekplate. “I’m sorry, I was---daydreaming I suppose. What did you say?”    
  
Barricade chuckled, hugging him from behind. “I just worry that you are always cooped up in here. Perhaps we should go up.”  
  
Meister cycled his optics, blinking at the black mech. “To...the surface? Why?”  
  
“Why not. There is a whole world out there. Perhaps we could go listen to music, for one thing. Prowl takes Jazz out for such things all the time.”  
  
Meister twitched. “Jazz...”  
  
“Is a bit of a social butterfly. I know. He bounces back from things quickly. I’m just...honestly...worried about you.”  
  
Meister shrunk away, “I’m sorry. I’ll---I’ll try harder.”  
  
Barricade blinked at him, this was hardly the reaction he had been expecting. “That wasn’t what I meant, Meister. It isn’t a matter of trying. I just---”  
  
“Please don’t leave me. I---I promise I will try harder I will. I know I’m not what you want. But I can change. I can.”  
  
“Stop right there. Why would you even think that?” Barricade said, trying his hardest not to snap at the all too fragile mech.  
  
Meister’s lower lip quivered.  
  
Barricade sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was make the mech cry. “I’m sorry. Lets...let’s just talk about this later.”  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Meister made his way down to the medbay, looking for Barricade. He hung back, frowning as he heard raised voices inside. He leaned in, peeking inside. The voices grew in volume. Clearly Barricade and Knock Out were arguing. He wondered what over, until he finally caught what Knock Out said next.  
  
"Either stop jerking him around or let someone else have a turn with him."  
  
Meister froze. His spark clenched painfully in his chest. He had long suspected that he was just a convenience, feared it. He did not wait to hear what Barricade said in return, but turned, running away. His peds pounded through the halls. He did not put any thought to where he was going he just ran until he could run no more. It never crossed his processor to transform. Or even to go back to find out what Barricade had said in turn.  
  
He finally stopped, venting heavily. He looked around, frowning at the run down buildings that surrounded him.  
  
He cringed. This was far too like the area that Barricade had rescued him from.  
  
Two lankey mechs on one corner eyed him, both glaring.  
  
He crossed the street away from them, it had been a while since he had been above, but he recognized a prostibot when he saw one.  
  
“This is our corner,” one of them yelled, “go find your own!” Meister flinched and turn away. He hurried off in the other direction, already hopelessly lost. A whimper escaped his lips, and he wished he had not heard Knock Out say those hurtful things...even if they were true.  
  
He wandered aimlessly, not caring where he ended up.  
  
The bar looked innocuous. At least from the outside, which was why Meister thought it was safe enough. He wandered inside, his optics adjusting to the darkness easily enough, and made his way inside, finding an unoccupied booth.  
  
The server comes soon enough, bringing a tray of gelled energon, or at least that was what it seemed to be. Meister was not sure after the fourth. He felt like he was floating, by the sixth he didn’t care. His spark felt light in his chest, the problems with Barricade so far away.  
  
He curled up in the booth, drifting until a voice broke in. He frowned, as he tried to focus in on what the bot was saying.  
  
“Hey, I know you. You used ta work in Onslaught’s joint. Wow. You’re still a hot little set of rims,” the bot rambled on, leaving Meister cringing.  
  
The drugs left him uncoordinated, unable to shrug the bot off like he normally would. He tried to pull away, but found himself dragged out of the bar and into the alley behind.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Barricade was frantic. He had seen Meister as he made his mad dash out into the city, but had not moved fast enough to stop him.  
  
Barricade’s spark spun in his chest, worry filling him. For all that he knew that Meister was a grown mech, the thought of him wandering alone in the city left Barricade completely terrified. But luck was on his side, he soon found Meister’s trail. He had been seen by enough bots along the way that Barricade easily picked it from their processors. He walked farther, and farther into the slums of Praxus, and the farther he walked the more concerned he became.  Prostitutes stood on the corners. Overcharged mechs stumbled out of bars, and worse still the drug dens. He made it out just in time to see one bot come out of a drug den, dragging Meister behind. He touch the mechs mind and recoiled. The mech liked to pick up drugged mechs, and take them home, locking them up he used them as sex slaves until he finally tired of them. He would kill them, dumping the bodies in the gutters.  
  
Meister was clearly out of his mind, stumbling and nearly falling over. The mech didn’t seem to care, he pushed Meister in the alley clearly up to no good. Barricade refused to wait any longer. He stepped into the alley, optics narrowed.  
  
“Go away, he’s mine. I saw the whore first.” The mech said, glaring where he had Meister pinned to the dirt covered wall.    
  
Barricade was on him before he cycled his vents, his anger getting the better of him as he tore into the mech, ripping through armour tearing through energon lines.  
  
Meister stumbled, falling. He watched in horror from where he fell as Barricade tore the mech’s life away. “What are you doing?” he whimpered.  
  
“He was going to hurt you,” Barricade said, moving to kneel in front of Meister, mech blood still dripping from his hands.  
  
“You’re lying. Why do you even care, it’s not like you want me. You just keep me around because it’s convenient,” he curled in on himself, lubricant tears already trickling down his cheek plates.    
  
“Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise?” Barricade asked in exasperation.  
  
“But Knock Out said---”  
  
“You didn’t hear the whole argument. He said that I should stop putting off bonding with you. I just, I didn't think you were ready. I didn’t think you wanted to,” he pulled Meister to him, “I---love you very much. So much.”  
  
“Then why---why didn’t you turn me?” the silver mech whimpered.  
  
“I didn’t think you were ready. It was never that I did not want you,” he said, pressing their helms together. “I just didn’t think you were ready for it. I wasn’t even sure it was something you wanted.”  
  
The black Praxian sighed, squeezing Meister for a moment before nudging him towards the alleys opening, only to find it blocked by a group of mechs. The one who took Meister’s friends. Barricade scowled at them.  
  
“Hey, we want a bit of fun too, look there are two of them, more’n enough to share,” one cackled, making a grab for Meister.  
  
Barricade growled, pushing Meister behind him. His gold optics flashed red. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
  
The mech only laughed, and made the mistake of moving to close to Barricade. The black mech’s claws flashed out, catching the other’s faceplates, leaving furrows, mech-blood splattering against the alley walls.  
  
“Why you---you cut me you stupid whore.” The mech yelled, flinging himself at Barricade.  
  
One of the mechs behind him laughed loudly, “Looks like we got a feisty one this time,” He learned, making a grab at Barricade only to be swung at as well.  
  
Barricade touched their processors, recoiling at what he found there. They made a game of this. The mech that had grabbed Meister would often share his ‘catch’ with his friends, raping the bot back here in the alley in a group and worse. They went after sparkbound mechs more often than not.  
  
He didn’t bother to stop the growl that rose from deep in his chest.  
  
The group of mechs only laughed, pressing close. They did not realize the danger they were in, and did not seem to understand what was happening when Barricade attacked the first.  
  
One slipped behind him, pulling Meister to him, “Aren’t you a pretty thing,” he crooned, his hands moving down, and latching onto Meister’s interface panel.  Meister screamed, struggling in earnest.  
  
“Cade,” Meister cried out. Clawing at the mech who was still trying to rip away his interface panel.  
  
Barricade turned, seeing red he threw off his attackers and grabbed the mech holding Meister, ripping at his armour until the mech fell to the alley floor bleeding.  
  
The mech screamed, and seeing what was happening to their friend the other two mech’s rushed Barricade, only to be thrown back by the mech.  
  
One grabbed Meister as he stumbled, putting the silver mech between him and the enraged Praxian. “Stay back or I will kill him.”  
  
“You do it and there won’t be anything left of you to stick in a tomb. I can guarantee you that,” Barricade said, stalking towards his prey.    
  
Meister’s optics widened, his fingers fumbling against his outer thigh until he found the release for the leg sheath, his hand closed around the energon dagger. He turned in the mechs arms before he knew what he was about, and plunged it in his side, pushing away and taking the dagger with him as the mech began shrieking.  
  
He move back, almost stumbling on his still unsteady feet, nearly falling back into Barricade. He held on to Barricade, not turning as their attackers ran away cursing. A little bubble of hysterical laughter welled up out of Meister’s vocalizer as he caught the look on Barricade’s face.  
  
“That---” Barricade laughed as well, pushing him back against the alley wall and catching his lips. “Was about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Meister looked up at him, and tried not to snicker. “Cade...”    
  
Barricade nuzzled into him and sighed, “We need to get out of here. Come on.”  
  
Meister made a little whining noise, “It’s not like the enforcers will be coming.”  
  
Barricade leaned in until their helms were touching. “I’m not going to frag you in an alley.”  
  
“Didn’t stop you the first time,” he said giving him a cheeky grin.  
  
“No it didn’t, but you deserve a soft berth, and...I want Knock Out to look you over. That---”  
  
“Fine,” Meister said in exasperation and let Barricade lead him back home.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Knock Out watched the two bots come into the infirmary, splattered in energon. “Should I ask?”  
  
“Probably best you didn’t. Mind scanning Meister, he ingested some of this.” He threw one of the little gelled cubes at Knock Out  who caught it easily with his fingertips. “Syk?”  
  
“As far as I can tell,” Barricade said, helping Meister up on the berth where Knock Out jacked in to his medical port, his optics on the data pad as he sifted through the data.  
  
“He’s running a little hot, just keep an eye on him. It doesn’t look like it was a very high dose.” His optics flicked to Meister’s faceplates, looking thoughtful.  “About time you two fixed things. I know I wasn’t the only one tired out seeing you both sulk about,” he looked down at his claws, smirking. “Not that I wouldn’t mind either of you in my berth.”  
  
Barricade snorted, “I’m sure Breakdown would be real wild about that one, Doc.”  
  
Knock Out laughed, “You’d be surprised what Breakdown is wild about.”  
  
“I don’t need to hear that, thanks,” Barricade said, giving the shiny red mech a sour look, and grabbing Meister’s hand.  
  
“Thanks for the help, Doc, I think we will be leaving.” Barricade grabbed Meister’s hand, nearly dragging him out of the infirmary.  
  
“Why such a hurry?” Meister asked as they went down the hall, Barricade still holding his arm.  
  
“We need to talk, we have things to finish.”  
  
“Get back in here!” Knock Out said, stopping them as they were nearly to the end of the hallway.  
  
Barricade shot him a sour look, “I think I---”  
  
“No, I need to rescan him, I’m not sure that all of these readings are correct,” the medic gave him a cagey look. “Now.”  
  
Barricade shot the medic a completely annoyed look before following Meister back inside.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Meister asked, looking worried as he sat up on the medical berth. He fidgeted a Knock Out plugged the data pad back into the medical port in his wrist.  
  
“Hmmmm...” was the medics only reply, as he sat the data pad down and moved over to the supply chest, and grabbed one of the scanners, “Open up.”    
  
Meister blinked at him, “What?”  
  
“Open up your sparkplates,” Knock Out said impatiently.  
  
They snicked opened, despite the look horror on Meister’s faceplates. “You think it damaged my spark.”  
  
“Knock Out---” Barricade growled, moving a step closer only to have the medic brush him away.  
  
Knock Out looked at the read out, and smirked for one moment before it smoothed out, “Guess it was right. Really, if you expect the spark to make it through to extraction I wouldn’t recommend pulling a stunt like this again. There was no damage this time, but Syk has been known to extinguish sparklings. At least at this stage.”  
  
Meister blinked at him. “What?”  
  
“I said you are carrying.”  
  
“That’s not possible. I’ve only been with Barricade. I haven’t---I didn’t---” Meister burst into tears.  
  
Barricade glared at Knockout. “You are serious...aren’t you?” His optics flicked from the medic to Meister.  
  
“It’s yours, obviously. It’s not something I would joke about.”    
  
Meister wiped at his face, “I don’t understand.”    
  
Barricade moved over to him, wrapping his arms around the silver mech. “It’s rare,” he finally said, “A blessing, really. There are very few halflings.”    
  
Meister sniffed, “Like Shockwave?” Horror laced through his field.  
  
“No, it’s definitely a dhampir. It’s safe. Thankfully. Had it been otherwise I would have had to terminate it,” Knock Out said with a shrug.  
  
Meister let out a little whimper, “You would have---”  
  
Barricade growled, knowing he would have killed the medic before he let that happened, even if it had been a lamia.  
  
Meister locked up his spark plates still looking shaken. “Now what?”    
  
Knock Out shrugged, “Well, you’ll come down and get scanned every third cycle. You’re high risk, honestly, because it IS a hybrid. They are pretty rare. I have some supplements for you to take with your energon so the nanites don’t leach too much from your frame. The sparklet is going to need as much spark energy and transfluid as it can get, and yes if you are planning on spark bonding that will only strengthen the sire bond Barricade has with the sparklet. But...you aren’t going to be able to turn him until after the extraction, and all feedings are going to need to stop. Period. It would put too much strain on his system and he will abort it. Not a maybe, it Will.”  
  
Meister nodded, still looking stunned. “Oh--oh, Primus. You are really serious.”  
  
“Completely,” Knock Out said.  
  
Meister hugged himself tightly. “You aren’t going to---to---terminate it?”  
  
“It’s dhampir. It is safe for you to carry. Of course not.” Knock Out said blinking at him, surprised by Meister’s seemingly odd behavior.  
  
“You aren’t going to take it away? I can---I can keep it?” the silver mech whimpered, hugging himself more tightly as if to prevent that very thing.  
  
“I would kill anyone that tried to take it from us,” Barricade growled, optics flaring red before settling back into their normal gold shade.  
  
It seemed to sooth Meister’s fears, the silver mech relaxed his stranglehold on his own chassis. “Promise?” he finally asked, blue optics wide.  
  
“Of course,” he said stepping forward and pulling Meister into his arms. “I won’t let anyone take you or the bitlet away. I promise.”  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Barricade paced through the sitting room as he waited for his brother. He had put off telling him as long as he dared, not entirely sure how welcome such news would be. Once Meister had realized that Barricade had spoke the truth he had settled right down, and they had agreed to sparkbond soon. As soon as he talked to Prowl about it. Barricade knew better than to forge ahead without this dreaded conversation. Prowl never took that sort of change well...at least not when he had not been consulted.  
  
“You said you had news?” Prowl asked, moving silently into the room. He startled Barricade, but the black mech refused to show how ruffled he was outwardly.  
  
“Yes. I am going to---that is---Meister is carrying,” he nearly blanched at the look Prowl gave him. “Knock Out already scanned him and confirmed it is dhampir.”  
  
Prowl nodded, “Congratulations, brother. This is...welcome news.” He turned his head, hearing the clatter on the other side of the door. Prowl did not have to look to know that Bluestreak had been listening in, he only vented softly. Some wounds had healed, but some...  
  
Barricade pulled a face as he exchanged a look with Prowl. “If you must go to him, fine, I don’t...you know...” his optics glided to the door, his sharp audials picking up the sobs beyond. “I know it is not something we would normally do, brother, but perhaps you should get a frame ensparked for him. You have more than enough favours owed to call in such a boon from the Prime, and maybe it would help him.”  
  
Prowl startled, then looked thoughtful, “It isn’t something I considered. Thank you brother.”  
  
The elder vampire slid through the door, going to comfort Bluestreak, Barricade had little doubt. His spark ached for the little Praxian. He had a hard time of it. Barricade listened to the murmured voices behind the door for a long klik before he left, heading through the citadel towards his own rooms.    
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Meister ducked his head, visor dimming as he watched Jazz putter through the room, scoop up Ricochet, and thrust him at Meister. “You don’t come see us enough. I swear.”  
  
Meister accepted the mechling, pulling him close. He couldn’t help but smile at the little one. “They grow so fast.”  
  
“Not fast enough,” Jazz said, winking. “He is a handful though, aren’t you scraplet.”  
  
“Scrap, scrap, scrap,” the sparkling crowed, as he bounced in Meister’s lap.  
  
Meister laughed, kissing his nephew’s little helm. “He’s almost ready for his first upgrade, isn’t he?”  
  
“Yes, soon enough I suppose. Knock Out says in a meta-cycle. He’s not going to do the upgrades though, First Aid is going to come here. I guess he specializes in such things. You know how Prowl is. Only wants the best for our little scraplet.”    
  
“I’m sure,” Meister murmured, as Jazz took Ricochet. “Which...that is...I thought you should know...”  
  
“What?” Jazz asked, taking his brother’s hand. “What’s wrong? Are you not getting along with Barricade? Did something happen?”    
  
“No, nothing like that,” Meister said shyly, ducking his head. A little grin creeped onto his lip-plates. “I’m sparked.”  
  
“What? How...how is that possible?” Jazz said, cycling his optics.  
  
“It’s rare. I guess. At least that is what Knock Out said,” His smile grew. “It should be moving down into my gestation tank in a few cycles. Knock Out said that the frame was well on it’s way. I’m really...kind of excited.”  
  
“I can tell. You know I’m happy for you,” Jazz grinned. “Very much. How is Barricade taking it?”  
  
Meister laughed, “He’s still in shock I think, and treating me like I might break.”  
  
“Creator’s are always like that. I’m sure it will pass,” Jazz said helpfully.  
  
“Possibly. He’s always been protective, I guess,” the silver mech looked rather pleased about it.    
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Bluestreak leaned against the door, curiosity getting the better of him. Barricade had been acting very odd lately. Then he heard Barricade say: “Yes. I am going to---that is---Meister is carrying.”  
  
Intellectually he knew he should be happy for the both of them, but he still could not stop the wail that left his vocalizer or the sobs that followed. He ran to his room, pulling the meshes over him as he curled into a ball. Sobs wracked his body, but he could not seem to stop himself.  
  
“Blue?” Prowl’s weight settled on the berth where he perched on the edge, touching Bluestreak’s doorwings through the mesh. He pulled the mesh away, and pulled the slighter mech into his arms, holding him tight and rocking him until the spasms stopped. “Oh, love.”  
  
“I should be happy for them,” Bluestreak said, his voice full of static.  
  
“But it still hurts?”  
  
“Yes,” Bluestreak agreed, tucking his helm under Prowl’s chin. “It hurts. I can still remember---I can still remember him dying.”  
  
Prowl sighed, rubbing little circles across Bluestreak’s wings. It had always calmed him as a mechling.  
  
“I---I had always hoped t-that he could have been ours. I always hoped that I c-could carry for you. I know it isn’t something that happens often. But there was always the slim chance. T-then to have it ripped away.” He whimpered, fresh tears streamed down his faceplates.  
  
“Oh, sweet spark,” Prowl murmured. “I wish it could have been so.” He made a little noise as if he was considering something. “I know...it is not something that we normally do, but if I could get a frame ensparked...”  
  
Bluestreak’s optics widened, “You would do that for me?”  
  
“I would move all of Cybertron and the very stars for you...if need be,” Prowl said, still rubbing Bluestreak’s wings until the mech relaxed against him.  
  
“A sparkling...yes, I want that,” Bluestreak said, his voice tinged with awe.  
  
“We will have to travel to Iacon. To the Temple of Primus.”  
  
“I’ve never been out of Praxus,” Bluestreak said with the slightest trepidation in his voice, “But...yes. Please. Please do this for me---for us.”    
  
Prowl smiled, “Good, I will talk to First Aid then about having a frame built.”  
  
Bluestreak settled in his arms, his spark feeling more calm than it had in vorns.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Meister’s painting shined in the dim light. Breakdown had polished him to a deep glossy shine, touching up his paint. It made him feel as though he had an extra bounce in his step.  
  
“You look lovely this cycle,” Barricade said, offering his arm.  
  
Meister took it shyly, letting the mech lead him to one of the lifts up to the surface. He felt giddy about it. The walk was short, luckily enough, Meister was well past the point where it would be a good idea to transform in his condition.  
  
  
The Little Tower was a place that he had heard Bluestreak talk about often enough, bringing home delicate little energon treats that he shared with everyone.  
  
The bot at the door recognized Barricade and showed them to a dimly lit room, to a booth in a quiet corner. There was already a box on the table, intricately carved metal. Curls and curlicues of some ancient form of cybertronian that Meister could not read. “Open it,” Barricade urged, sounding amused as he watched Meister run his hands over the top of the box.  
  
Meister slid the lid open to reveal two marques. They were oval, covered in intricate geometric designs, and small gems winked from its surface. It was from a tradition that had long since faded, long before Meister’s time, but the apha castes still practiced it, exchanging such marques during their bonding ceremonies.  
  
Meister ran his fingers over them, looking flustered.  
  
“You don’t like them?” Barricade asked, for once looking unsure of himself. “They were made for me by my carrier, when I was a mechling. I never found anyone I wanted to bond with in that lifetime. You---do want to bond?” he asked, sounding more unsure by the moment.  
  
“No---I mean yes, I want to bond with you---I just---I don’t have anything to give you,” Meister stammered.  
  
“You are the only thing I want, Meister, you’ve given me far more than I believed I would ever have,” his digit’s brushed across the plating over the smaller mech’s gestation tank. “Far more. Will you bond with me?”  
  
“Yes, I will. I--yes.” Energon rushed to his cheeks.  
  
He ducked his head, as a waiter came bringing in a tray of energon treats, and delicate little bonbons, and then another with a cube that he set in front of Meister. They left without a word leaving the couple to the meal.  
  
“Do you want me to put them on you?” Barricade asked, nodding to the marques.  
  
Meister nodded, “Please.”  
  
Barricade’s lips curled, lifting the first he positioned it on Meister’s shoulder before activating the magni-locks to hold it into place. He brushed a finger over it before moving to place the second on the other shoulder. “Tonight then...or...or do you want to wait for a ceremony. Prowl said---”  
  
“I don’t need that.” Meister said, squirming at the thought of standing in front of all the people that he knew would have been present. “I just need you.”  
  
It seemed to be the right answer, Barricade’s lips curled into a pleased little smile. “Good.” He plucked up one of the treats offering it to Meister, his grin growing when Meister daintily took it from Barricade’s hand, glossa flicking out against Barricade’s fingertips.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Meister sprawled across the berth, looking nervous as Barricade loomed over him. They had spark merged before, but this was different. He opened his sparkplates as Barricade nibbled across the edge of the opening, as eager as he was nervous.  
  
Barricade looked down at the bright blue and silver orb. He reached out, touching the aura, fingers flicking across the tendrils that reached out for him. He opened his own sparkplates, the corona already reaching out for Meister’s spark, over-eager for them to join. Barricade lowered himself until their spark casings were flushed, and the mass of the sparks touched and then mingled as the merge deepened. Meister clung to him, as he plunged down into Barricade’s memories. It passed so fast at first. Seeing the world through Barricade’s optics was a novel experience, more so the memories of Barricade as a mechling, and then later as an adult. The Cybertronian landscape so drastically different it seemed an alien world to Meister. The later memories flashed by. Barricade being turned by Prowl. His first kill. The years of loneliness that seemed to stretch out forever. Through it Meister’s spark only radiated love and acceptance. And finally the merge slowed, and deepened still farther.  
  
::I don’t deserve someone like you,:: Barricade’s presence brushed against him, the sorrow, sadness and despair trailing behind.    
  
Meister enveloped him, filling the emptiness as best he could with his own concern and love. ::Don’t say that. I love you. I need you.::  
  
::I’ve killed so many. Hurt so many.::  
  
Meister curled into him, accepting. ::You saved me.::  
  
::I’m selfish.::  
  
::And yet you’ve done so many selfless things. Besides, my love, if you were so unworthy I do not think Primus would have blessed us so. You are worthy.:: Meister’s tone was coloured in love, and not a little bit of amusement.  
  
::Only because you have made me so,:: Barricade said solemnly. He wrapped his self about Meister, content to bask in their merged sparks for a time. It was like finally being whole. Finding a piece of himself that he never knew he was even missing.  
  
He felt Barricade surge through his memories. The separation from his brother. The time he spent in the brothel. It was hard to relive the pain his clients had caused him, and yet far easier with Barricade’s warm presence to cushion the ache. The recent memories were easier...his thankfulness at Barricade for rescuing him. The warmth he felt in his spark whenever the bot was near. His love that seemed to grow and blossom under Barricade’s constant care. Pleasure flowed through the new bond. Electricity crackling between them until they were finally pushed over the edge. Overload hit and they were swept away together, clinging.  
  
They came back to their selves nestled together, the new bond open between them. Meister smiled, basking in the love that he felt from Barricade’s end, sending his own sense of hope and love back through the bond.  
  
Meister wiggled until he was tucked into the crook of Barricade’s arm, his plating pressed against his bonded’s, as he finally let himself drift off into recharge.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
The frame was already waiting for them in the temple. It had all happened so much faster than Bluestreak had thought it would. First Aid had seen that they were involved with designing the frame. Both he and Prowl had donated nanites and protoform to aid in its construction. It had been painful, but Bluestreak figured that it would be more than worth it, and it was: the sparkling’s frame was beautiful. He had looked at the mutable silver of the frame, smiling faintly as he had imagined the colours it would take on once ensparked.  
  
Bluestreak craned his neck looking around as they walked up the steps to the Temple of Primus. The building rose above them, towering and white. The pillars large and imposing. It looked nothing like the more airy architecture of Praxus, or even what little Bluestreak remembered from the one time he had been to Vos. No, it was massive, imposing, and oddly squat, hugging the ground.  
  
They ascended the steps into the temple proper. It was quiet. Nearly deserted in the nightcycle. He was surprised when they were greeted by a towering bot, Nexus Prime, one of the High-Priests of Primus.  
  
“You are early, old friend.”  
  
Prowl nodded, grinning as the large bot’s hand engulfed his own. “It has been a long time.”    
  
Bluestreak watched the exchange, optics wide. He nearly squeaked when the large mech’s optics fell on him. “And this little one is your mate? Bluestreak?”  
  
Bluestreak opened his mouth, but nothing came out, it was all he could do not to duck behind Prowl.  
  
“Yes, this is Bluestreak,” Prowl said, putting an arm around the other Praxian.  
  
Nexus Prime nodded as he lead them deeper into the temple. “I must say I was surprised when you contacted me. I had thought you were well beyond the need for more sparklings. You’re family is large, as I recall.”  
  
“It is, I will not deny that, but Bluestreak has wanted a bitlet for a very long time. I am not one to deny him anything,” Prowl said, his voice turning soft.  
  
Nexus watched them and nodded, “It is a love match then. Good. You deserve some measure of happiness, my friend.” The Prime’s lip-plates curled into an amused smile.  
  
Prowl nodded his thanks, as they entered a room, descended down a spiral staircase, finally stopping in a large cavern. The small frame was laid out on the altar before what Bluestreak could only guess was the Well of Allsparks. It glowed. Bright enough for Bluestreak’s optics to sting.  
  
“Stay there,” the Prime motioned to the outer ring surrounding the well.  
  
Bluestreak stood close to Prowl, not entirely sure what to expect. The Prime moved to the Well, light glinted off his red frame, leaving flickering shadows behind him. The first sonorous note that left the Prime’s vocalizer startled Bluestreak, and then it sent his spark tumbling. The sound was rapturous, and something half remembered deep in his psyche. He did not understand the words, the dialect so old that he was not even sure Prowl would have.     
  
::You should hear Logos Prime. His singing could break your spark.:: Prowl said across a private comm. ::He is calling out to Primus, singing the spark from the well.::  
  
As he said that a tiny glowing sun separated itself from the larger mass, floating into Nexus Prime’s waiting servos. It flickered finally settling to a glowing silver, the corona giving off shades of blue as tendrils reached out, caressing Nexus Primes hands as he carried it to the waiting frame and settled it gently into the waiting spark casing. It jumped and skittered for a moment before settling down into it’s new hope. The plating slowly closed, colour already began to leach into the blank metal frame, tinges of maroon and dark grey.    
  
The sparkling’s optics flickered on, a dark amber, and watched the Prime for one moment before a cry left his vocalizer. Bluestreak nearly rushed forward to the crying sparkling, but Prowl put a staying hand on his shoulder forcing him to wait until the Prime brought the sparkling to them.  
  
“What name shall I enter into the logs?” the Prime asked, looking to Bluestreak as he put the sparkling into Bluestreak’s waiting arms.    
  
“Silverstreak,” Bluestreak said without pause, his optics fixed on the sparkling in his arms. “Thank you,” he whispered, smiling as the sparkling quieted in his arms. “He’s perfect.”  
  
Silverstreak laughed, one hand reaching up to touch Bluestreak’s faceplates. The little sparkling chirped, churring as his lips curled into his first smile.  
  
“It was my pleasure,” Nexus Prime rumbled.  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Bluestreak’s optics were still filled with wonder as they took the transport back to Praxus. “I can’t believe he’s real,” he murmured on more than one occasion leaving Prowl grinning.  
  
“He is, sweetspark, and he is ours,” Prowl said, taking the sparkling into his own arms, and pulled out a  feeding cube of sparkling energon. He offered the bitlet the tube, smiling when he latched onto it easy enough, his little hands kneading it as if he could make the energon flow faster. “Just as much if you had carried him in your tank.” Which was true enough. The bitlet had their coding, was built with their nanites and protoform.  
  
Bluestreak leaned against him, watching Silverstreak feed. “I still can’t believe he’s real,” a goofy little grin inched onto his face. “Prowl...”    
  
“What, Blue?” The white Praxian gave the other a sideways glance, wondering about the tone that Bluestreak’s voice took on.  
  
“Do you think one day---maybe---that one day---er---would you bond with me? I know you---you would never be exclusive with me. I wouldn't expect that. I know you care for Jazz and Thundercracker a lot, I do too. I really do.” His lower lip quivered, “but I love you.”  
  
Prowl looked at Bluestreak’s face for a moment, before leaning in and catching the grey lips with his own. “Yes.”      
  
Bluestreak vented loudly, scooting closer to Prowl, he rested his helm against Prowl’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you, too.” He set the feeding cube aside and put the drowsing sparkling in his temporary crib. He looked down, at the sleeping sparkling. So many memories reached up. His own children. The consort that had died so long ago. He did not think of the mech often, not lately anyway. But it was hard to miss Bluestreak’s resemblance to Coda. It was both painful and welcome. As much as he missed his long off-lined mate, he knew Bluestreak was a very different mech from him.  
  
Bluestreak knew that look. Prowl got it whenever he was recalling the past.  
  
“You miss them?” Bluestreak asked softly.  
  
“No one should live long enough to watch their own sparklings offline. Yes...I miss them.”  
  
Bluestreak nodded, looking away from the pain in Prowl’s gaze. He hoped that one day he could ease that pain.  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
The closer to Meister’s extraction they got the more anxious Barricade became. He fretted and worried, paced until he nearly wore a hole in the floor, and was utterly thankful that his nervous energy was not caught by Meister. Far from it. Carrying seemed to leave him drowsy and prone to recharging anytime he sat on one place too long.  
  
It worried Barricade, but Knock Out reassured him time and again that it was normal enough behaviour. The sparkling was leaching energy from Meister’s frame despite the supplements and nanites they had been injecting.  
  
“You need to stop doing that, you’re making me dizzy,” he patted the spot beside him, “Lay down with me? Please.”  
  
Barricade crossed the room, and sat down on the berth, pulling Meister into his arms. He nuzzled into the silver mech’s neck cording. It was tempting to sing his fangs in, but he held himself back, terrified he would hurt their still-growing sparkling.  
  
“So beautiful,” he murmured, kissing his way down Meister’s chassis. He watched Meister’s faceplates as he placed each kiss, finally stopping at the slight bump where his gestation tank pushed out against his armour. “I love you both so much.” He pressed his audial against Meister’s abdominal plates. “He’s active today,” he said feeling the bitlet inside kick.  
  
“When isn’t he,” Meister said, pressing a hand against Barricade’s helm. “Just like his creator,” he purred, petting Barricade’s helm.  
  
Barricade chuckled, nuzzling the hot plating again, nibbling the overly sensitive seams until Meister was panting underneath him. Then he stopped, just holding onto the silver mech despite his whining.  
  
“Baaaricade, don’t stop now. Please.”  
  
The black mech optic’d him. “I’m not sure that would be---”  
  
“Knock Out said that the sparkling needed transfluid. You were there.” He wiggled enticingly. “Please.”    
  
Barricade leaned over him, pressing a kiss to the center of Meister’s abdomen. “You---” he laughed, “Are the brattiest mech ever.”  
  
Meister smiled serenely, his interface panel snicking open. “You love me for it.”  
  
“Love is a strong word.” Barricade murmured digits dipping in between the silver mech’s thighs. He brushed across the rim of his valve, watching the way Meister’s optics flickered, the way he pressed into the touch.  
  
“But the correct one,” Meister purred arching up to touch Barricade. “You adore me. I can tell now.”  
  
“Oh, you’re on to me now, aren’t you?” Barricade said pressing his digits inside the tight valve, massaging the inside, flicking against the node closest to the rim. “Have it all figured out,” he grinned, pressing his fingers in deeper. Scissoring the digit. Brushing against the deeper nodes until Meister was begging underneath him.  
  
“So beautiful,” Barricade said, finally taking pity on his bondmate, and pressing his spike into the dripping valve. He moved slowly, teasing the mech beneath him until Meister was clawing at him. He caught Meister’s hands, pinning them over his head, and took his time, winding up the silver mech until he finally cried out. Charge crackled across their plating even after the overload washed through their systems, Meister’s valve clamping down on Barricade’s spike milking it of the last bit of transfluid. They fell together, Barricade turning them to the side, and tucking the now exhausted mech in his arms.  
  
“Better?” he finally asked, rubbing a hand possessively across Meister’s armor.  
  
“For now,” Meister hummed. “Don’t think I’m done with you.”  
  
Barricade snickered behind him, nuzzling Meister’s neck cording. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, love.”  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Meister wiggled on the medical berth looking disgruntled. His plating was extended far further than he thought it would. Jazz certainly had not looked this...round. “I look fat,” he whined, and when that got him no attention he glared daggers at the shiny red mech. “Fix it.”  
  
“There is nothing to fix,” Knock Out glared back. “The sparkling will come out when it ready. So clearly it’s not ready. You are just going to have to get used to being fat. Not every mech can be beautiful like me.”  
  
Meister blinked at him for one moment before shrieking and lunging at the doctor. His claws scraped across the doctors paint, making him shriek as well until Barricade pulled a still struggling Meister off of him.  
  
“He called me fat,” he struggled against Barricade, singularly intent on attacking Knock Out again who was just now being helped up by Breakdown. The blue mech cast an annoyed look at his red mate.  
  
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Breakdown said, “He’s just tetchy lately. Aren’t you, Knock Out?”  
  
The red mech grunted a non-committed kind of sound. “Fine, whatever, I’m being tetchy. I’m sure that’s it.” He glared at Breakdown, optics narrowing. “I’m sorry Meister,” he gritted out. “Problem being the sparkling is a hybrid. It’s not something I’ve ever deal with, there isn’t any real information on them, so it’s possible that they take much longer to mature. It’s hard to tell with as little data as I have to go on. And...well...I didn’t catch it earlier because they were hovering so tightly together before, but it looks like the spark split. So...”  
  
Meister blinked at him thinking he had misheard. “What?”  
  
“It’s taking so long because it’s twins,” Breakdown answered.  
  
“Twins?” Barricade said, his optics fritzing before he crumpled to the floor.  
  
“Did he just...” Breakdown looked at the mech on the floor who had clearly crashed, and then to Meister who burst into tears.  
  
“You broke Barricade,” Meister wailed.  
  
“I didn’t break him, he glitched,” Knock Out said, helping Breakdown pick the mech off the floor and put him on one of the other medical berths. “It’s happened before. It is just...something that...happens from time to time.”  
  
Meister sniffed, wiped at his optics, and sniffed again. “I’m not fat.”  
  
Knock Out rolled his optics. “Fine, sure,” he said as he scanned Barricade. “He’ll be fine, I’m going to let him boot back up on his own.”  
  
Meister nodded, fretting as he watched Barricade on the other berth. “They are going to be okay?”  
  
“The sparklings? Yes, they are fine, just growing slowly. Possibly more so because of what they are.”  
  
Meister opticed Knock Out, not entirely sure if he was speaking the truth.  
  
“They are. If they haven’t emerged in a deca-cycle then we will extract them. It’s just better to wait for these things to happen in their own time,” the red mech said, serious for once. “Now, if you'll excuse me I’m going to have Breakdown buff out the mess I made. Feel free to leave when he comes to.”  
  
Meister watched him go, slumping against the berth with no other choice but the wait.  
  
A groon passed before Barricade stirred. Meister crossed the room as soon as he did.  
  
“Barricade?” he asked, his tone uncertain.  
  
The black Praxian cycled his optic several times and finally sat up. “Twins? He said---”  
  
“Is it that upsetting? Do you not---” Meister shook.    
  
“What? No, it’s not upsetting it’s just not what I was expected. It’s...very good news, love,” Barricade smiled, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
Meister vented softly in relief, taking Barricade’s hand he pulled him out of the medbay before the snarky red mech came back. He had had more than enough of his fill of Knock Out that day.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
Meister was propped up against a mound of pillows on the berth, looking cross when Bluestreak wondered in carrying Silverstreak. The little mechling chirping in it’s creator’s arms, carrying on a one-sided conversation that only he could understand. Meister cocked a browplate. Silverstreak was an awful lot like Bluestreak. Not unlike a little digital copy of the large chatterbox. He saw very little of Prowl in him. But then again he also saw very little of Prowl in Bluestreak.  
  
“Barricade said you were bored, so I thought I would come and see you. He said you were having twins, that’s so amazing. I can’t imagine. Does it hurt?”  
  
Meister blinked at him, “Ah...hurt? No...not exactly. It’s not comfortable though.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” Bluestreak said, pushing Silverstreak into Meister’s arms before he knew what Bluestreak was even about. Meister just blinked down as the little grey and red sparkling suddenly curled in his arms, and the bigger grey mech who curled up at his side. Bluestreak’s field pulsed against him, surprisingly serene.  
  
He relaxed against the pillows, half in shock as the mech rubbed a circular pattern across his abdomen. If it had not felt so good he would have snapped at Bluestreak for invading his personal space, but it felt good. He was hard pressed not to just offline his optics and purr.  
  
“Jazz always loved this when he was carrying with Ricochet. He said it was relaxing,” Bluestreak babbled, his nimble fingers picking out all the tender spots, smoothing kinked wires and settling Meister’s system.  
  
Bluestreak hummed a Praxian lullaby, High Praxian flowing off of his tongue. Meister only understood every fifth word. The rhythmic humming made Meister’s systems cycle down, drawing him closer and closer to recharge with each verse.  
  
Meister’s optics finally offlined as he gave in and slipped into recharge, Silverstreak not far behind. Bluestreak only smiled and continued to sing. He leaned away, captured the image of Meister and Silverstreak recharging, and sent it to Prowl and Barricade knowing they would love it.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Meister had been expecting so many things when it came to the extraction. Pain, however, had not been one of them. The transformation hurt. It woke him up from recharge, sending him screaming. The sparklings seemed singularly focused on getting out of his chassis, even willing to rip through him to make their way to the outside work beyond.  
  
He was nearly incessant as Barricade carried him into the infirmary. He could feel the bitlets clawing into the transformation seams on the gestation tank. They made it to the medbay, barely, before they managed to claw it open. Fluid rushed out, covering the berth Barricade had placed him on.  
  
He was relieved, for once, when Knock Out came rushing in. More so when the mech injected him with something that washed most of the pain away leaving it some barely there feeling.  
  
He faded in and out of consciousness as Knock Out worked on his insides, helping the transformation along, and finally pulling the first crying mechlet out. The second soon followed, and Meister was finally swallowed up by warm darkness.  
  
He wasn’t entirely sure how long he had been out. His chassis were closed up, and a cooling blanket tucked around him as he came to. He almost missed Barricade sitting in a corner holding two drowsing sparklings.  
  
“You’re awake,” Barricade said, slowly getting to his feet. “Knock Out said it might be a joor or two before the medicine turned out of your system.”  
  
  
“Can I---” He reached out, smiling as the sparklings were placed into his arms. “Oh, they are so tiny,” Meister said looking the over. They curled together on his chest clinging to each other as Meister suspected they had in his gestation tank. One was slightly larger, it’s frame already showing hints of the deep black that it would eventually take on. The other was slighter, a little version of Meister with tiny winglets. Both had tiny little chevrons gracing the helms.  
  
“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Barricade said, wonder tinging his voice.  
  
“They are.’ Meister said, purring. He held the little frames close. “I---”    
  
Barricade smiled. “Overwhelmed I know. Do you know what you want to name them?”    
  
Meister touched the larger of the two, “Paladin I think, and the smaller one would be Tempo. It seems to fit them.”  
  
“It does,” Barricade agreed, kissing the top of Meister’s helm. His spark soared. He could not remember being quite so happy.  



End file.
